The present invention is in the technical fields of biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of cannabinoid and terpene biochemistry, supplementation, medicinal therapy and nutraceutical therapy.
Cannabis is known in the art to produce many chemical compounds including cannabinoid and terpenoid compounds.